


Holding on to you

by SophieTimeGodess



Series: Stay with me [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Good Slade Wilson, Hallucinated!Oliver/Slade Wilson, M/M, Protective Slade Wilson, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieTimeGodess/pseuds/SophieTimeGodess
Summary: Slade wakes up disappointed that it was all a dream.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Slade Wilson
Series: Stay with me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869619
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Holding on to you

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took a while to continue this series. Hope you guys enjoy this one.

Slade slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was in a room. A room that looked really good, way better than his previous old crappy room given by A.R.G.U.S. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath, enjoying the softness of this bed. He could feel that someone else was with him in the room and that someone walked towards the bed and was leaning over him and softly called out his name, 

"Slade"

Hearing that voice call out his name, he opened his eyes sharply and turned towards that person. His eyes got teared up at seeing Oliver, he sat up on his bed ignoring the pain that flared through his body at the movement. He quickly reached out his arm, ignoring the small flinch from the other guy and placed his left hand on Oliver's cheek gently.

Before he could think, he quickly pulled the blonde's face closer and captured his lips with his own. When Oliver open his mouth trying to say something but Slade slid his tongue into the blonde's mouth without missing a beat . And deepened the kiss, pulling the Kid on top of himself on the bed. He held Oliver close with one hand into the short blonde hair and other around Oliver's middle and started to explore the blonde's mouth with his tongue.

Oliver pushed away from Slade and opened his mouth to talk, but before he could say anything, Slade flipped them around. This time with Oliver under him, He didn't waste time and quickly started to kiss, attacking Oliver's neck with kisses, nibbling and licking, started to bite down and suck making Oliver moan wantonly. Slade has finally joined Oliver after death and he is not going to waste the time talking. He just wants to make love to the blonde and stay by his side for all eternity in their own personal heaven.  
\---------

Oliver pushed Slade off of him and punched him hard, hard enough to draw blood knocking Slade back unconscious. He quickly stood up and walked out of the room, not looking back to see if Slade was alright. He ordered the servants to stay away from that room already, so he walked straight to his room, closed the door and walked towards his bed and stood there breathing hard like he ran a marathon and thought back to what transpired in the last ten minutes. And said to himself, "What fuck just happened?"  
\-----------

When Oliver got back home to the Queen Mansion, it was already around 3am and he was so exhausted after giving the slip to his new bodyguard Diggle and he worked on his father's list and was gathering information on his next target which took a lot of time than he expected it to. When he got back though, his legs walked towards his father's fake grave. He didn't know why he felt the urge to go there, but he couldn't stop himself and When he got there, he was surprised to find a figure on the ground curled up in front of his grave. Slowly and cautiously he got closer to get a better look at that person. He was already on high alert seeing as this guy was able to slip past the Mansion's security like this. 

When he got closer, he could see that the guy was not moving much except for his slight movement to indicate that he is breathing and alive. Still wary of the stranger, He pushed the guy's shoulder with his leg to get a look at his face. 

He was shocked. He could not believe his eyes. Lying on ground before him was "The Slade Wilson". His ally, partner and brother on the island for almost two years. The one who swore vengeance for Shado's death, blaming Oliver and went crazy, hyped up on mirakuru. The same person, he was forced to kill to save himself in defence on that wretched boat by stabbing an arrow through Slade's right eye.

He fell to the ground right next to Slade and reached out and tried to feel for a pulse, just to be sure. When he felt a steady pulse but a bit slower than usual, he quickly hauled the guy up back into the mansion and settled him in one of the guest rooms and stayed close to the bed. He wouldn't dare let himself sleep a wink with a dangerous mercenary lying in bed like this in his house. He even dressed up a few of the Australian's wounds checked to confirm if there is any other serious injury, but he couldn't find any. He was wondering how and why the hell Slade looks like he is close to death even though the wounds he found were not that deep, so he stayed up thinking about it and after a few hours he heard the servants starting their daily chores. So he walked down to the kitchen locking the guest room on his way out. He ordered the servants to stay away from that room and that he will take care of his friend himself and requested Raisa to make breakfast for two and carried it back to the room. 

He placed the breakfast down on the table next to the bed and checked to see if Slade woke up. Relieved that he didn't, he started to eat his part of the breakfast. As he finished his breakfast and drank the OJ. He sensed, Slade shifting and twitching lightly and looked closely to see if the older man is waking up. He saw how Slade opened his eyes a little and waited for the man to make the first move and he waited standing there on high alert.

He walked a bit closer to the bed's edge and bent down a little and called out his name, expecting the Australian to go into combat mode. But to his surprise, the older guy looked at him with tears in his eyes. And he was completely caught off guard by the tears and happiness on Slade's face, that he just stood there waiting not moving a muscle. When Slade reached out suddenly, he flinched and wanted to run but when he felt how Slade gently cupped his cheek, he was stunned and stood there rooted to the spot. 

However he was not ready for the things that followed.

He didn't expect Slade to kiss him, he opened his mouth to say, "Stop, What are you doing?" but his words were swallowed up when Slade decided to deepen the kiss. Oliver was not ready for that at all. His brain short circuited from Slade's kiss. He doesn't know how but the next minute he was on top of Slade with his hips and chest pressed on top of Slade's hips and chest. He panicked and pushed himself away from the deep hot steamy kiss, away from Slade and he was about to shout at Slade madly. 

But again he was caught off-guard and when Slade flipped them around. Before he could form a normal sentence, Slade started to attack his neck, kissing and nibbling, which was driving Oliver insane and he lost himself to this wonderful feeling and moaned instinctively without thinking. Once the realisation dawned that he fucking moaning over a few kisses, that too from his enemy, he was mad and beyond furious. He pushed Slade off of him and punched him hard, since talking to the man was not working right now. And fleed the guest room locking it on his way out.  
\--------

Oliver was beyond furious at the Australian for kissing him and was mad at himself for not pushing him off immediately. He took off his t-shirt and sweat pants and took a long shower. He walked back to his room and was deep in thought of how he found Slade curled up and completely haggard on the brink of death and was about to get ready and didn't notice it when Thea opened the door and barged into his room. Thea has already seen the scars on his body, so he was not afraid of her seeing them again. So he turned around without his shirt on forgetting about the marks on his neck but it was too late and Thea saw the large hickey on his neck. His sister grinned smugly saying, "Someone had a fun night." 

Suddenly all the things that happened in the past hour floated back in front of his eyes and he turned red thinking of how Slade was being gentle and how his stomach flipped to be kissed like that. His train of thoughts were interrupted, "Wow, look at you turning so red at just thinking about it. Assuming from the reaction I just got, this girl is not going to be just a one night stand then."

"Thea no, it is not, at least nothing like what you are thinking, not even close?", retorted Oliver scoffing thinking how Slade is not a girl and definitely not his lover let alone a friend.

"Okay, whatever so as long as you don't forget that in the future 'IF' it gets serious, I should be the first one you introduce them to" said Thea slipping out of Ollie's room not waiting for a reply.

He sighed, avoided looking at himself in the mirror, got dressed and wore a turtleneck sweater to hide the hickey and walked towards the guest room. He stood there taking a deep breath and unlocked the door with the key and opened it slowly, expecting Slade to launch into attack mode.  
\----------

When Slade woke up, he looked around, to see if Oliver was really here. There was no one in the room and he was sad. He thought he had finally died and was with Oliver and it felt so real that he was convinced that he got to be together with Oliver in heaven. However it seems, it was nothing but a wild dream leaving him hard again. He tried to sit up on the bed and get good look around, suddenly felt a sharp pain coarse through his body, making him stay still and just breath he waited to regain some sort of energy to get up and at least eat the food that was placed near the bed. It took him more than half an hour to gain some sort of energy to reach out and take the tray in his hand but his hands shook a lot from the weight of the tray. So he just grabbed the toasts directly and ate silently listening to the sounds coming from out of his room, wincing every now and then at the bruise blooming on cheek. 

From the sounds he heard till now, he was able to deduct that he was in fact in a really big house with a lot of servants and listened to them gossip and run around cleaning, but never once walked towards his room. Which means they are not allowed here, which was logical seeing as he was capable of killing them with his bare hands. He tried to get a feel of the situation he is in, how and who brought him in here, who ever they are they seemed to have dressed up his wounds and knows that he is dangerous and thereby locked the door as a precaution.

He heard footsteps stopping in front of his room's door and waited to see who it was. It was Oliver who opened the door and walking in and locking it and turned towards Slade with a face showing no emotion. Something was wrong. First, His hallucinations usually appear randomly, not open a door and lock it. Second, Oliver's hallucinations had long hair as he remembered on the island. This struck him as odd, but still brushed off those doubts and smiled, "Kid, you are back. I thought I lost you forever" said Slade with such emotion and a tears flowed from his eyes, without bothering to wipe them, "Don't leave me alone like that again. I'm lost without you, Kid." 

Oliver was not expecting such a reaction from Slade and the way he said those words, with deep sadness. He was shocked to see Slade cry like that. I mean Slade who didn't even cry when Shado died, is crying now in front of him, begging him to stay with him. This made Oliver curious and he walked to towards the bed, grabbed the OJ left for Slade and handed it to Slade. But Slade's hand shook unable to hold the glass, so he sat at the edge of the bed and held the glass to old man's lips while Slade finished his OJ. 

He grabbed the tray and stood, walked to the door stopped and sighed. He turned towards Slade and said, "We need to talk. Stay here quietly until I get back." With those words he walked out, locking the door and returned the tray and grabbed a few drinks and snacks and hurried back to Slade. This time again Slade smiled at him when he entered the room. It was odd to see Slade smile so sweetly towards him. Cautiously he walked towards the bed and dropped all the snacks and dragged a chair to sit closer to the bed. 

\----

Slade was shocked to see that Oliver was able to grab a glass and feed him. He was bewildered and the logical part of him finally won over and made him curious. When Oliver said he wanted to talk, he looked up just in time to see the blonde walk out. He also wanted to ask a lot of questions. So he waited patiently for the Kid to come back. When the door unlocked and Oliver walked in, he smiled at him forgetting about everything at that moment. He could see the surprise on the blonde's face and watched him as he dragged a chair to sit close to him. He'd rather reach out and pull Oliver to him and have the Kid in his arms, but he willed down his urges. He looked down at his hands and took a deep breath and said with conviction that, "You are not one of my mirakuru induced hallucinations. If you were one, you would not be able to lift a glass let alone feed it to me"

Oliver looked square in Slade's eyes and nodded saying, "Yes, I am real and not one of your hallucinations". And thought, Wait does that mean, when Slade kissed him, he thought I was an hallucination. But why in the hell would he kiss his enemy like that. His thoughts were interrupted when Slade said shakily,

"B- but you are dead, yo- you ca- can't be here. Can't be really here" shaking his head he continued, "You were al- already buried. I- I- I mourned for you. This is not possible" he said and his face showed a mixed emotions and a few tears ran down his cheeks.

Oliver grabbed the tissue box from the near by dresser and placed it on Slade's lap and said, "No, Slade. I did not die on the Amazo. I survived." 

Slade shakes his head again saying, "No Kid, you were killed by Ra's in a fight, challenging him for the title of the demon's head of the league of assassins." And this time he threw caution to the air and reached out , grabbing Oliver's hand, held it in both of his hands gently and brought it to his face and tried to bury his head in Oliver's palm wetting it with his tears, "But this feels so real. Too real to be one of my hallucination." 

Oliver was confused, when did he challenge Ra's and why would he do something so stupid. He was in deep thought that he didn't even care when Slade grabbed his hand. By seeing the emotions on Slade's face, he could tell that what the Australian was saying seemed to be true, well atleast true enough for him. Because in all his time he spent with Slade on the island, he has never seen the older guy this broken. Seeing him break down and cry in front of him like this is making him uneasy and a bit sad for him as well. So for now he just grabbed one of Slade's hand and squeezed it and reassured him saying "I'm not dead. I'm here. I'm real. And I have never challenged Ra's. But seeing as how you said it, it seems there is some truth to what you were saying." He took a deep breath and looked down at the hand holding Slade's he wanted to apologize for stabbing his eye on Amazo but instead he said, "Why don't you start from the beginning, how did you get here, at the cemetery, curled up in front of my grave?"

Slade took a deep breath and narrated the last mission he was on and about the teleportation device and his suspicions that the device was damaged when it was activated. After finishing his little flashback, he laid back bit comfortably on the bed and never let go Oliver's hand the entire time and trusted that the Kid was okay with them holding hands. Slade wondered if that device threw him back in time. Since the device's functions were only just assumptions made by A.R.G.U.S. and they never really got to fully know and understand how it works, they assumed that it was used only for teleportation, never in his dreams did he think that it was capable of time travel. It was their fault to assume the device's functions without proofs. He was too deep in thought that when he looked to see why Oliver was silent, he was stumped for a second, because even though he could see that this Oliver in front of him is real and solid and alive as he ever can be, it feels like a dream and a dream too good to be true. 

\---

Oliver waited patiently until Slade finished his little flashback of the events that led him to his Mansion. After hearing everything, the only thing he could think of is that, Slade might have time traveled back here. He felt stupid to think that, but that is the only conclusion, he could come to after hearing everything. Of course there is the possibility that, Slade just cooked this whole thing up to deceive him or Slade might have been in some sort of elaborate mirakuru induced haze. But all the while when Slade was talking, Oliver placed a finger on the pulse on Slade's wrist inconspicuously and didn't feel any sort of variations in the pulse. Besides, the emotions shown on the older man's face could not be faked at all, and another thing is that streak of grey hair which so was not there when he left him on the boat and the Slade actually looks a lot older as well, so it is safe to say that everything Slade just spouted out was the truth. If that's true then the fact about his death in Ra's hands is something that lies in wait for him and yet to happen. He felt a shiver run through him when he realised it.

Slade felt Oliver's hand shiver a bit so he rubbed his thumb soothing over his knuckles to calm him and get him out of whatever dark thoughts that were running inside the Kid's head. Oliver was still dubious about the 'whole Slade being gentle with him', it's like Slade is being gentle to get Oliver to let his guard down for a surprise attack. This certain danger has been nagging him at the back of his mind and he's choosing to ignore it for now. Because now he couldn't concentrate on one single thing, his mind was racing with five different things at the same time, Is time travel possible, if it is then is he gonna die like Slade said, Can the future be altered, Is it even okay for Slade to be talking about Oliver's death to him like that and million more questions and he feels so overwhelmed. He blurted out, "It's 2012 still".

He chastised himself in his mind. He was mad that Slade had managed to make him sound a lot like the old Oliver, the one who was weak and gets beat up on the island and he was shocked at himself. Still he was able to mask it behind a poker face and lifted his head up to determine what the Australian was thinking, when he looked at Slade, he could tell from the expression on his face that it seems like the old man also came to the same conclusion. 

Slade nods and looked like he was in deep thought, "Well, I guess I have traveled five years back, we never would've guessed that the device was capable of that on top teleportation." and Slade again goes silent deep in thought worried about the things that Viktor was capable of, I mean with a device like this in his hand he could do anything and will be unstoppable. He has to find him first, but before that, he decide to something about the revenge the Past-Slade is planning right now and nip it off its bud. He felt like he was given another shot at making things right and decided to do whatever it takes to save Oliver this time. He was brought back from his thoughts when Oliver started to speak again. He decided to worry about that later and concentrate on enjoying these moments with Oliver, drinking it all up like a guy who found an oasis on a desert.

"Now that definitely explains how haggard and close to death you look, I mean jumping through time, who knows what sort of stress your body went through when you time traveled", said Oliver but was not expecting the older guy to avert his eyes and look down as if he is hiding something or in shame, he guesses that it is the former. He slowly removes his hand from Slade's grasp and stands up saying, " I have a lot of things I need to do, I will check up on you when I come back . You can take rest here, I will be taking the room's key with me. " 

Slade looked sad that Oliver let go of his hand, but Oliver miss-took it as Slade not happy about the room being locked and hurried to console the Australian. "Hey don't worry I'll be back for lunch and we can eat together, Okay" 

Slade nods and smiles happily, Oliver leaves the room and locking it behind him when he stepped out, he lets out a deep sigh, and stood there thinking if he is doing the right thing by letting Slade stay here, He brushed off those doubts thinking, he needs to keep an eye on the guy since he doesn't trust the older guy as much as he did back on the Island. 

As promised, Oliver came back with lunch prepared to eat with him there in Slade's room. When he walked out to put the dishes back in kitchen, his mother called out to him. 

"So who is that gentleman in that room, how do you know him? And why are the maids and servants not allowed in his room", Asked Moira cutting directly into the heart matter.

"His name is Slade Wilson and I met him on the Island. Actually he is the one who kept me safe on the Island. I owe him, Mom" said Oliver without going into the details.

Moira knew her son was not alone on that damn Island when she saw those scars on his body. She had been furious that her sweet boy was hurt and tortured. She was furious and sad at the same time. Hearing Oliver say that someone looked out for him on that wretched Island, she felt relief and grateful towards this person. She needs to treat this person really good for keeping her sweet boy safe. But before she could say that,

"Mom, you need not worry about him, I will be personally taking care of him. He is a private guy so much so that he doesn't trust anyone easily, but he and I have this trust build up in between us, that he took a chance and came to me for help. So I will help him to get him back on his feet" said Oliver hurriedly without letting his mother think much about it.

Moira nodded and said, "Let me know if you need anything from me".

"Of course, Mom I will".

\------

Oliver had already ordered for his grave to be removed immediately after he found Slade there. Suddenly the image of Slade kissing the daylights out of him flashed through his mind, He shook his head to clear his thoughts, saying to himself 'Forget it, i should not read much into it, I mean its Slade after all'. He wasn't able to spend time with his family as he needs to look after Slade. 

He had already hacked the CCTV footage near the parade to find out the identity of this person, Slade was after. Because it is dangerous for someone to have a Time travelling device. And also got in touch with the Russians in Starling City a little bit earlier than planned to dig out information on whether Slade was found and brought back to ASIS. He had a million things to do right now and also the name in his Dad's journal to strike out. 

Once he had dinner with Slade, which was again a spent silent neither of them speaking to each other, just the sounds of them eating food filled the room. He went out during the night to take care of business as the Hood.

Slade knew Oliver would go out tonight, so he sneaked out of the room without leaving a trace and followed after him. He knows how clumsy the Kid was on the Island and decided to keep a watch on him without letting him know.

\--------

The next morning, Oliver brought breakfast as usual like clockwork. This time however Slade was shirtless doing some push ups. Oliver had seen him naked before on the Island, but here now, this Slade did not have a single scar on his body 'It must be the Mirakuru'. 

And they were sitting there with a refreshed look like they both were not out in the middle of the night. Oliver took a bite of his toast and asked, "It's good that you are doing some exercise to keep yourself busy. Are you feeling restless? So restless enough to follow me last night" said Oliver taking a sip from his OJ.

"I see you are not the same clumsy kid on the Island. You were even able to detect my presence" said Slade smirking.

"No I just checked the nanny cam and saw that you weren't here and just guessed you might have been tailing me, and now you confirmed it." shrugged Oliver.

"Ah. So now that you know, what are going to do, Kid? I left the room and went against the rules you set" said Slade provocatively. Oliver's expression did not change much and kept eating. 

Once again they became silent and only the sounds of eating filled the room. Oliver collected the dishes back on the tray and stood up and gestured Slade to follow him. He led him to the kitchenette where Raisa was, and introduced her to him in Russian. And Slade talked to her in Russian and made a good impression on her as well.

Oliver then showed the place around to Slade, introduced him to Diggle and brought him to the cemetery where he found Slade. They were out on a wide field where no one could eavesdrop easily and explained to him how he is looking for the guy he has been chasing after. 

Slade was at a loss for words and confused at Oliver's behaviour and bluntly asked,

"Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me? I mean after what happened on Amazo and.." He couldn't say the other sin he had done, how he killed his mother in front of him, so he looked down slumping his shoulders.

Oliver looked at him and could see that Slade is hiding something from him. He could also see how Slade is suffering from Guilt. He reached out and placed his hand on the older guy's shoulder and shook him lightly to make him look up, 

"I'm not doing this for you. Let me be clear about that. I'm helping you because a guy like Viktor shouldn't have such power in his hands and also we need to procure or destroy that device, I don't think anybody is qualified enough to have such power in their hands. Second I'm not blind Slade, I can see that you are hiding something from me, something that is making you feel really guilty, and that it is something related to me." 

Slade could not help himself from showing his shocked face, but quickly masked it with a neutral expression and averted his eyes and looked down again. 

"I'm not going to force you to tell me what it is. Since it is something that is yet to happen. I don't want to know and disturb the time flow. You being here is in itself an anomaly Slade. I don't know what sort of paradox or damage this might cause, so before the universe decides to correct the balance by itself we need to make it right. So you need to go back. That is why I'm helping you. Do you understand?" 

Slade nodded slightly. 

"And I don't mind you following me, on the condition that you never interfere with my night life" said Oliver sternly.

"Of course, Oliver" whispered Slade. 

\------

Slade was confused when Oliver invited him to follow him out of the room he had been kept locked up in. His legs moved on its own and before he could realize what was happening, Oliver was introducing him to his Housekeeper, He remembered her when he did a full recon on Oliver while planning his revenge and also Oliver did mention that his Russian Nanny on the Island. He knows Oliver loves Raisa and sees here like a mother figure. He introduced himself to her and even thanked her for preparing food for him daily. She was surprised that he knew it was her, but he quickly explained that, 'Оливер не умеет даже кипятить воду' (Oliver is not good at even boiling water).

Just when Slade though that it was over, Olive continued to lead him on a little tour around the mansion. Slade kept his mouth shut and followed him cautiously making sure that Oliver doesn't figure out that he already has the mansion's blueprints etched into his brain. He introduces himself to Diggle with a stoic face, seeing Diggle like that made him wary, as he remembered how his wife Lyla gets in charge of A.R.G.U.S. later and was the one who even gave him the pardon with special conditions attached. And when they reached the cemetery, Oliver told him about his plans to look for the guy Slade had been chasing after. He bluntly asked Oliver the thing that's been bothering him or at least tried to. When he was wondering what Oliver would say for it, he did not expect such a response and was shocked to hear all of that and the confusion he had in his heart stayed there and his heart ached that he would have to leave soon. 

The moment he woke up he could tell that the mirakuru has worked nicely enough to bring his body back to normal functioning level. He just decided to enjoy Oliver's company and the time they spend eating for now. A little voice in the back of his brain reminded him to keep looking for the Hallucinated-Oliver, but he ignored it in favour of trying to keep it real for once and hold onto the real one in front of him instead. But when he heard Oliver was already planning to find a way to get rid of him, just brought a sharp pain in chest. He whispered, "Of course, Oliver" defeated

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the lack of tags.. I couldn't work out how to add them in my tab..


End file.
